Carry You Home
by Lieh
Summary: Remus Lupin se vê num conflito interno sobre Tonks, tomando assim uma decisão ao qual poderá se arrepender depois.
1. Parte I

**Carry You Home**

**Tributo ao Amigo**_ – _Para Marcia Litman

_Remus & Tonks_

Spoilers de _As Relíquias da Morte_

**Resumo:** Remus Lupin se vê num conflito interno sobre Tonks, tomando assim uma decisão ao qual poderá se arrepender depois.

Fic inspirada na música _Carry You Home_, do James Blunt.

* * *

**Parte I**

A noite estava fria. Eu caminhava lentamente para a casa, apertando o casaco, a passos demorados naquela rua escura e deserta. Todas as luzes das casas estavam apagadas. Não seria diferente devido às circunstâncias. Em algum outro dia qualquer – ou num tempo comum e normal – haveria muitas pessoas nas ruas; as luzes ainda estariam acesas, as portas, somente encostadas, não trancadas.

Era até irônico pensar daquela forma, já que eu era tão perigoso que nada adiantaria portas trancadas e luzes apagadas, caso eu virasse a fera que há dentro de mim. Não. Eu seria mais um perigo, mais uma preocupação para aquelas pobres pessoas.

Naquele mês eu ainda não havia me transformado em lobisomem. Mas eu sabia que chegaria o dia e a hora, então eu teria que deixar o meu confortável lar e a companhia da minha esposa, escondendo-me na floresta próxima da nossa casa até o fim da noite. Era assim já fazia alguns meses.

Depois, eu voltaria para casa, completamente doente – tanto mentalmente, como fisicamente. Abriria a porta e daria de cara com ela, Tonks, me esperando. Ela correria e me abraçaria dizendo que ia ficar tudo bem, que logo eu iria ficar bom. Sorri ao imaginá-la me deitando no sofá, cheio de travesseiros e cobertores, ralhando comigo para eu tomar aquela sopa horrível de ervilhas – não que eu digo isso para ela, é claro – e ficaria lá, me fazendo companhia e contando piadas bobas.

Pensando assim, até parecia que nós éramos típicos recém-casados, ainda em lua de mel. Suspirei. Era tão bobo esse pensamento, porque se perguntassem para nós dois o que fazíamos, é aí que a "história de amor" perde seu brilho. Nossa maior ocupação é a _Ordem da Fênix_...

Quando se pensa nisso, logo o gancho para a próxima afirmação é automático: Trabalhamos para a _Ordem da Fênix_, para combater Voldemort e seus aliados. Na atual ocasião eu estava ajudando no caos que se instaurou no casamento de Fleur Delacour e Gui Weasley, apesar de naquela situação não podermos fazer muita coisa. A sorte nossa foi que muitos membros da Ordem conseguiram ou fugir ou atrasar os Comensais da Morte que invadiram a festa.

Não percebi que eu estava parado em frente ao portão de casa, imerso como eu estava em pensamentos.

Destranquei o portão, e atravessei o pequeno jardim. Mal dei três passos para abrir a porta, quando ela se abriu sozinha. Uma luz se acendeu na soleira.

Então tudo ficou escuro, seguido por um borrão de uma única cor: rosa chiclete. O abraço repentino me pegou de surpresa. Meio sem jeito, eu a abracei de volta. Era de se imaginar que ela estivesse me esperando. Naquele dia, cumprimos as nossas tarefas referentes à Ordem separados. Tonks demonstrava seu alívio em me ver voltando para casa, rindo.

- Você demorou – ela disse com a voz abafada no meu casaco – Eu já estava preocupada... Eu pensei... – Ela parou como se o que ela estivesse pensando nas últimas horas fosse terrível demais para ser dito em voz alta.

- Estou bem – respondi meio rouco.

Tonks me soltou, fitando-me com um belo sorriso no rosto. Era aterrador como aquele simples sorriso me aquecia por dentro. Por breves minutos eu conseguia esquecer que estávamos em guerra, esquecer que eu era um monstro, e sermos apenas um casal que se encontrava depois de um dia cheio de trabalhos e compromissos.

- Eu tenho uma surpresa para você – ela disse tirando-me da minha distração.

Pegando a minha mão, ela me levou para dentro de casa. Já na sala, ela me soltou.

- Fique aqui. Eu não demoro.

Assenti curioso com a surpresa, vendo-a subir a escada que ia para os quartos.

A casa onde morávamos era pequena, e mesmo na simplicidade, era de bom gosto – tudo escolhido e do gosto de Nymphadora. Lembro que na época em que estávamos montando a mobília eu dizia para ela não se preocupar com a minha opinião – eu queria que ela se sentisse confortável e contente com seu novo lar. No começo ela não gostou da minha sugestão, mas no decorrer do tempo em que nós estávamos de mudança, eu percebi que ela arrumava a casa com satisfação, ora perguntando se eu estava gostando. Eu sempre dizia que sim, que a mobília era linda e os móveis eram adequados. Nunca admiti para ela, porém, que aquela cortina da sala, roxo berrante, era feia.

Mesmo morando há pouco tempo naquele lugar, eu já considerava o meu lar. Era tudo tão aconchegante e harmonioso (tirando a cortina roxa berrante), que eu me sentia acolhido ali.

Logo ouvi os passos de Tonks descendo rapidamente a escada e vindo se juntar a mim na sala. Ela trazia uma pequena sacola na mão, sentando-se no sofá.

- O que é isso? – perguntei, me sentando ao lado dela.

Ela remexia no conteúdo da sacola parecendo indecisa. Por fim, ela tirou um pacotinho de dentro, que pelo o que eu pude distinguir, era pequeno e azul.

Tonks me ofereceu o pacotinho com os olhos brilhando. Um sorriso infantil brotou nos seus lábios quando eu peguei o embrulho. Era macio, e por um momento eu pensei que fossem aqueles cachecóis de peles de animais que eu havia visto em mulheres trouxas usando. Mas era muito pequeno para ser um cachecol. E além do mais, se Tonks queria uma opinião sobre moda, acho que eu era a pessoa errada.

Eu já estava quase para perguntar o que era aquilo, quando ela pegou o embrulhinho da minha mão. Desdobrando, ela segurava um macacão azul, e de dentro da sacola, ela tirou dois sapatinhos.

Eu estava chocado demais para falar alguma coisa. Naquele instante entre a dúvida e a confirmação pelo sorriso que Tonks me deu, era como se uma bola de chumbo caísse no meu estômago. Eu não queria acreditar, mas a cada segundo que passava a verdade se tornava mais nítida.

E mais cruel.

Tonks olhava com adoração para o macacão e o sapatinho.

- Vamos ter um bebê, Remus! Não é maravilhoso?

Por um momento eu estava chocado demais para dizer alguma coisa. Aquela notícia veio de forma tão repentina e inesperada que me pegou completamente de surpresa. Até pensei que ela estava brincando, mas expulsei esse pensamento rapidamente. Tonks não brincaria com algo tão sério como ficar grávida.

Ela esperava uma reação minha, pois logo o seu sorriso sumiu por alguns instantes.

- Remus?

Como se eu estivesse acordando de um transe, eu a fitei forçando o meu melhor sorriso.

- Isso... Isso é ótimo, Tonks – gaguejei.

Ela franziu a testa, levantando a sobrancelha em desconfiança.

- Você não parece muito contente – ela abaixou o macacão e o sapatinho que ela segurava na minha frente, seu sorriso se desfazendo.

Eu detestava mentiras. Repugnava a ideia de mentir para Tonks. Porém eu não tinha escolha – antes magoá-la com uma mentirinha do que com a triste verdade.

- Não, não. – comecei tentando não demonstrar insegurança – De verdade. Estou muito contente com a notícia. É só que você me pegou de surpresa, eu não esperava.

Disfarçadamente eu tentava esconder a careta que estava se forçando no meu rosto pela mentira. Nunca fui muito bom nisso. Sirius e James tiravam sarro de mim por eu não saber mentir. Eu nunca pensei que eu iria me arrepender de não ter aprendido essa habilidade com eles.

Por um momento, Tonks parecia em dúvida, mas muito rapidamente ela sorriu de novo, se balançando para frente e para trás como uma criança que acabava de receber a melhor notícia da sua vida.

Eu sorri de volta, tentando não fazer uma careta. Eu odiava o que eu estava fazendo com ela, escondendo a verdade daquela forma.

Tonks remexeu na sacola tirando mais macacões e roupinhas de bebê.

- Fico muito feliz pela sua reação – dizia ela – Eu estava com medo com o que você ia pensar, sabe... Toda essa loucura da guerra e um bebê vir justo agora! Quando eu descobri eu fiquei com muito medo, mas aí conversando com a Molly ela me disse para eu ficar tranquila, entende, sobre a Ordem, etc. Ela até fez esse _body_ – Ela me mostrou um macacão rosa sem mangas longas e um _short_ ao invés de uma calça – Eu comprei roupas tanto de menino quanto menina, porque eu ainda não sei qual é o sexo do bebê. Se eu não me engano eu estou de dois meses...

Ela continuou tagarelando alegremente, no entanto minha mente se desligou da realidade.

Uma sensação horrível de culpa e desespero tomou conta de mim. Eu estava completamente sem chão, de mãos atadas para aquela situação. Não era só a guerra que me preocupava, mas sim a terrível ideia das condições daquela criança que estava por vir, porque qual vai ser o futuro que esse ser tão inocente vai ter sendo filho de um licantropo? Quais são as chances dessa criança não herdar essa maldição?

É claro que Tonks iria ficar feliz com a notícia de estar grávida, porém para mim era impossível pensar nessa situação de forma positiva. Eu deveria ter tomado mais cuidado, alertado ela sobre os riscos de uma gravidez, mas fui tolo. Acreditei piamente que isso não iria acontecer. _Não iria!_ Que bobagem! É o sonho de toda mulher engravidar, ainda mais do homem que ama.

Eu estava numa encruzilhada, total era o meu desespero. Já foi mais do que arriscado casar-me com Tonks, mas um filho era mais do que eu podia suportar, mesmo me sentindo muito covarde e egoísta ao pensar daquela forma. Mas era para o bem dela e do bebê! Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa antes que fosse tarde.

Abortar? Não. A criança é a vítima dessa história, mais uma vida inocente sendo tirada, era completamente desumano. E mais: Tonks estava feliz com a ideia de ter um filho, eu não podia tirar essa felicidade dela, eu jamais me perdoaria.

Nesses pensamentos turbulentos, só havia uma saída. Era a mais dolorosa de todas.

Eu não tinha escolha. Ficar e ver a preocupação de Tonks sobre seu filho virar um monstro juntamente com o seu marido me mataria. Eu não conseguiria passar o resto da vida olhando para aquela criança, vendo a desgraça se atingir sobre ela e não poder fazer absolutamente nada. Não. Não posso. Eu simplesmente _não posso_. Eu tenho que...

-... Eu estava pensando em já comprar um berço e arrumar um dos quartos para o bebê, o que acha? – Eu não havia percebido que Tonks ainda estava falando – Remus? Você ouviu o que eu disse?

- Hã? Sim, sim, acho ótimo – pisquei tentando me concentrar no que ela dizia.

- Você está muito estranho. Eu sei que você está preocupado em ter um filho agora... – Ela torceu as mãos em nervosismo.

Minha querida Nymphadora, se você soubesse que é bem mais do que isso! Se eu tivesse coragem de dizer em voz alta!

Tonks segurou as minhas mãos olhando-me suplicante.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, querido. Eu tenho certeza. Logo essa loucura vai acabar, e nós três, seremos uma família tranquila e feliz.

A voz dela tremeu de emoção, enquanto uma lágrima escorria pelo seu lindo rosto. Um caroço entalou na minha garganta. A fé de Tonks me deixava ao mesmo tempo contagiado e triste. Por um momento eu consegui me visualizar como um _pai_ – algo que eu não havia conseguido imaginar até então – cuidando dela e daquela criança. Eu imaginei, nós três, brincando no jardim da casa, ou fazendo um piquenique no parque. Tentei não rir da imagem de Tonks de mau humor pela bagunça que eu e o bebê faríamos na casa.

Naqueles poucos instantes de felicidade eu me permiti sorrir sinceramente para ela. Tonks sufocou um soluço e me abraçou. Mas tão rápido foi aquele momento mágico, tão rápido ele se acabou, vindo novamente à tona, como uma sombra, todas as preocupações e a decisão radical que eu deveria tomar. Meu estômago afundou mais ainda na perspectiva do que eu iria fazer. Eu iria magoá-la, decepcioná-la. Era bem provável que depois de um tempo, ela não iria querer me ver nem pintado de rosa. Porém, era para o próprio bem dela e do bebê, mesmo que no fim eu iria sofrer tão amargamente, enquanto ela conseguiria seguir com sua vida.

Depois daquela conversa, tudo passou num borrão. Eu coloquei uma máscara para disfarçar a tristeza que se apoderava de mim como uma doença. Jantamos, rimos, fizemos planos para o futuro, sentindo a dor ao imaginar que nada daquilo que ela sonhava se concretizaria.

Já era tarde quando nós fomos dormir. Pelo menos Tonks dormiu tranquilamente, eu não consegui nem ao menos fechar os olhos. Quando eu me certifiquei que ela estava realmente dormindo, me levantei, troquei de roupa, tentando ao máximo não fazer barulho para não acordá-la. Peguei a carteira com alguns poucos trocados e coloquei no bolso. Sai do quarto e fechei a porta.

Na sala eu achei um bloco de papel e uma caneta. Sentei-me a mesa da cozinha e passei a redigir o meu adeus, em meio às lágrimas e mãos trêmulas.

Meu estômago dava horríveis cambalhotas, enquanto eu tentava ao máximo limpar os olhos e escrever numa letra que ela compreendesse.

Depois de quase meia-hora amassando papel e recomeçando – o chão já estava cheio de tentativas falhas – eu terminei de escrever sem deixar o papel muito marcado de lágrimas ou com a letra muito tremida.

Li o que eu havia escrito, já sentindo a hora da partida.

_Querida Nymphadora:_

_Quando você ler esta carta, eu infelizmente já estarei longe de você. Não faço isso porque não a amo, muito pelo contrário. Eu parti para garantir um futuro para você e para o nosso bebê – nosso filho. Eu sei que um dia você irá me odiar pelo o que eu fiz, mas fiz pensando o melhor para você e para esta criança que está por vir. Preocupa-me o futuro dessa vida inocente tendo um pai como eu, um monstro. Não, minha querida eu não iria suportar a dor em seus olhos ao ver nosso filho nessa terrível condição. Sou covarde, eu bem sei, mas é melhor assim. Eu recomendo você ir para a casa dos seus pais, lá você estará segura e bem cuidada._

_Não se esqueça de que eu sempre amarei você._

_Com amor, _

Remus J. Lupin

Entrei no quarto e deixei a carta no meu travesseiro. Sufocando um soluço, olhei para o rosto sereno dela, pela última vez. Acaricie seu rosto, e levemente beijei seus lábios.

Forcei-me a sair, antes que eu mudasse de ideia. Caminhei sem parar até o jardim, abri o portão com violência e continuei caminhando pela rua escura e deserta.

Só depois de um longo tempo caminhando, e vendo que estava longe de casa e completamente sozinho, eu me permiti chorar.


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

Eu estava atordoado.

Nunca em toda a minha vida eu me senti tão humilhado. Já não bastasse todo o preconceito pela minha condição que já era mais do que o suficiente, eu havia acabado de passar por uma situação inusitada.

Todos os pensamentos turbulentos, dúvidas, receios foram jogados na minha cara, porque ninguém menos do que Harry Potter. Aquele garoto, que passou por tantas coisas na vida, havia acabado de gritar comigo como um adulto, como uma pessoa crescida e amadurecida, mesmo para alguém com tão pouca idade.

Eu o procurei, assim como Hermione e Rony para oferecer minha ajuda na missão que Dumbledore havia confiado a eles. Depois de uma noite inteira caminhando e pensando, eu havia tomado essa decisão com o intuito de continuar trabalhando contra Voldemort, já que eu não teria certeza se eu ainda participaria das atividades da Ordem. Aquela foi a única resolução que eu tomei sem muito pesar. Eu não iria ficar de braços cruzados, eu tinha afinal de contas, de garantir um futuro para o filho que estava chegando, mesmo que nunca ele vá saber disso, pois eu serei motivo de vergonha para ele, caso venha saber quem é o seu pai.

Eu canalizei os meus pensamentos, tentando ao máximo não pensar em Tonks, que muito provavelmente já teria acordado e visto o bilhete. Tentava ao máximo também não imaginar a reação dela, mesmo que só de pensar meu coração apertava.

Então, de forma determinada, fui atrás dos garotos. E tive sorte de cogitar o Largo Grimmauld.

Tudo estava indo bem na minha conversa com eles, eu até estava esperançoso de que eles iriam aceitar minha ajuda.

Mas eu sabia que a pergunta fatal estava por mim.

- E Tonks? – justamente Hermione perguntou.

Só de ouvir aquele nome meu estômago embrulhou e meu coração se apertou como uma camisa de força. Tentei ao máximo não demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

- Que tem ela? – perguntei inocentemente.

- Bem – Continuou Hermione, enrugando a testa – vocês são casados! O que ela está achando dessa sua viagem conosco?

Engoli em seco. A perspectiva de demonstrar indiferença e confiança apertava o meu coração. Eu teria que demonstrar que nada demais havia acontecido, que Tonks havia aceitado minha partida tranquilamente. Mentir, _de novo_.

- Tonks está perfeitamente segura. Na casa dos pais dela.

Eu acho que a minha atuação foi razoável, mas até então eu não havia percebido que essa "história da carochinha" tinha um furo.

- Remus... – tornou novamente Hermione de forma hesitante – está tudo bem... Entende... Entre você e...

- Tudo está ótimo, obrigado – cortei-a de forma enfática. A garota corou. Eu não havia percebido que tinha sido ríspido.

Eu comecei a suar frio devido ao nervosismo. Era horrível o que eu estava fazendo, mas que escolha eu tinha? Dizer a verdade era admitir em voz alta a minha covardia e repugnância. Mas eu sabia que eu não poderia enganá-los por muito tempo, eles eram garotos espertos e inteligentes. Eu não conseguiria sustentar essa mentira durante todo o tempo que eu estivesse com eles.

Assim, numa decisão tomada mais devido ao desespero do que de uma forma racional e calculada – coisa que eu não fiz – eu acabei soltando uma parte da história num tom de voz beirando ao desagradado:

- Tonks vai ter um bebê.

- Ah que maravilhoso! – exclamou Hermione.

- Excelente! – Rony disse de forma entusiasmada.

- Parabéns – acrescentou Harry.

Sorri forçadamente – eu estava ficando bom nisso – mesmo que ainda parecesse uma careta. Perguntei, em seguida, numa forma de desviar do assunto sobre Tonks, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Então... Aceitam a minha oferta? Os três poderão ser quatro? Não acredito que Dumbledore desaprovasse, afinal foi ele quem me nomeou professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. E, confesso, creio que estamos enfrentando uma magia que muitos de nós jamais encontraram ou imaginaram existir.

Pela primeira vez em horas eu estava readquirindo um pouco de autoconfiança, ainda que aquela dor conhecida ainda estivesse ali, à espreita.

Rony e Hermione fitaram Harry. Compressível a última palavra ser dele.

- Só... Só para deixar bem claro – começou ele – Você quer deixar Tonks na casa dos pais e nos acompanhar?

Sem perder tempo, rebati mais uma vez demonstrando que não haveria nada para se preocupar:

- Tonks estará perfeitamente segura, eles cuidarão dela.

Se fosse possível eu me sentir pior, foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Eu não tinha nenhuma garantia que Tonks iria seguir o meu conselho! Se ela não o fizesse e ficasse em casa, sozinha e desprotegida e algo de ruim acontecesse com ela, eu nunca me perdoaria! Onde eu estava com a cabeça?

Expulsei esses pensamentos rapidamente, pois não era a hora para se martirizar com eles. Eu iria pensar naquela situação depois, com mais calma. Agora eu precisava convencer Harry a me deixar participar da viagem.

- Harry, – continuei – Tenho certeza que James iria querer que eu estivesse ao seu lado.

Não sei dizer se foi baixo apelar para as atitudes de James como argumento. Mas eu sabia que Harry iria se convencer se tivesse certeza que seu pai aprovaria.

- Bem – respondeu Harry lentamente – Eu não. Tenho certeza que o meu pai iria querer saber por que você não vai ficar ao lado do seu próprio filho.

Empalideci de forma súbita. Minha autoconfiança foi para o ralo naquele momento. Todas as dúvidas de ter feito algo certo ou errado e a dor no peito voltaram com violência. Eu subestimei Harry, porque eu não esperava essa reação dele.

Mais uma vez tentando usar o pouco da confiança que me restava, eu disse:

- Você não entende.

- Explique, então – rebateu ele.

Engoli em seco. Harry me colocou contra a parede! – garoto esperto, devo dizer. No entanto, aquilo me deixava numa situação complicada. A possibilidade de mentir estava se tornando mínima, porque eu não iria conseguir convencê-lo usando de outro argumento se não a verdade. Eu não estava preparado para aquela situação.

"_Ao menos, uma vez, seja sincero. Diga a verdade". _

- Cometi um grave erro me casando com Tonks – desabafei. Só naquele instante percebi como o ambiente estava silencioso – Agi contrariando o meu bom-senso, e tenho me arrependido muito desde então.

Por mais que aquela afirmação doesse, era verdade. Eu tinha que admitir que foi um erro terrível casar-me com Tonks. Mesmo que eu a amasse muito, não valia a pena colocar a vida dela em risco. Admitir minha covardia e egoísmo era insuportável.

Eu esperava que Harry se desse por satisfeito. Mais uma vez me enganei.

- Entendo, então você vai simplesmente abandonar a moça e o filho e fugir conosco? – Era nítido o tom sarcástico na voz do garoto, o que era mais do que eu podia suportar.

Agindo por um impulso regado ao cansaço mental e físico, às dúvidas e remorsos, coloquei-me de pé, tombando a cadeira para trás. Uma raiva descomunal se apoderava de mim, o que não era o meu habitual. A verdade era que eu estava cansado de tudo aquilo, de todas aquelas dúvidas e medos. A vontade era de jogar tudo para o alto.

Harry não tinha o direito de dizer o que fiz ou deixei de fazer! (Ou tinha?)

- Você não entende o que fiz à minha mulher e ao meu filho que vai nascer? – Nem eu havia percebido a raiva na minha voz - Eu jamais devia ter me casado com Tonks, eu a transformei numa pária!

Chutei a cadeira que eu havia derrubado para o lado, continuando a expurgar de mim todos aqueles sentimentos que me condenavam:

"Você até hoje me viu na Ordem, ou sobre a proteção de Dumbledore em Hogwarts! Você não sabe como a maioria do mundo bruxo encara as criaturas como eu! Quando descobrem a minha desgraça, nem conseguem mais falar comigo! Você não percebe o que eu fiz? Até a família dela se desgostou com o casamento, que pais querem ver a única filha casada com um lobisomem? E o filho... o filho..."

O descontrole somado ao desespero deixou-se aflorar, depois de reprimi-los desde a hora que Tonks me deu a notícia sobre sua gravidez. Eu não me importei em deixar cair a máscara que eu carregava, pois o estrago estava feito. Passei a mão pelos cabelos de forma nervosa.

- A minha espécie normalmente não procria! – gritei – Ele provavelmente será como eu, estou convencido. Como poderia me perdoar, quando conscientemente corri o risco de transmitir a minha deficiência a uma criança inocente? E se, por milagre, ela não for como eu, então estará melhor, mil vezes melhor sem um pai ao qual sempre se envergonhará!

Minha voz subiu uma oitava, quase aguda, já sentido algumas lágrimas se acumularem nos olhos. A dor no peito estava me deixando completamente insano, sem conseguir raciocinar direito.

- Remus! – sussurrou Hermione com uma voz rouca – Não diga isso, como uma criança poderia ter vergonha de você? – Eu a fitei brevemente, vendo os olhos da garota transbordando em lágrimas, antes de ouvir Harry dizer:

- Ah, não sei, Hermione. Eu teria muita vergonha dele.

Encarei Harry sem querer acreditar no que eu ouvira, vendo-o se levantar. Era como se ele tivesse me dado um soco bem dado na cara. De tudo o que eu esperava como reação dele à menção da verdade, não era isso que eu esperava.

- Se o novo regime acha que os que nasceram trouxas são criminosos – continuou Harry, num tom cortante – Que fará com um mestiço de lobisomem cujo pai pertence à Ordem? Meu pai morreu para proteger a mim e a minha mãe, e você acha que ele lhe diria para abandonar o seu filho e nos acompanhar em uma aventura?

Harry estava conseguindo me deixar sem defesa. Como ele ousa? Ele acha que eu não me preocupo com a segurança do meu filho?

- Como... Como se atreve? – eu estava tão chocado que mal conseguia distinguir as palavras – Não se trata de um desejo de... Correr riscos ou obter glória pessoal... Como se atreve a insinuar uma...

- Acho que você está sendo audacioso – cravei o olhar em Harry, sentindo o meu lábio inferior tremer – Querendo ocupar o lugar de Sirius...

- Harry, não! – ouvi Hermione, distante gritando. Meu corpo estava paralisado de choque, meus pensamentos totalmente incoerentes.

- Eu nunca teria acreditado. O homem que me ensinou a combater dementadores... Um covarde.

Saquei a varinha num comando automático. Tudo foi tão rápido que até agora eu não conseguia explicar o que aconteceu. Eu devo ter murmurado um feitiço e jogado contra Harry, que bateu na parede da cozinha. Instantaneamente, eu corri para a porta, escancarando-a com um aceno da varinha, e aparatando.

E cá estou eu, em algum lugar de Londres próximo ao rio Tâmisa completamente sufocado. Em algum momento eu devo ter chorado, pois eu senti o meu rosto molhado. Limpei-o violentamente. Eu já era patético, eu não precisava dar mais amostras disso, pois Harry já me expôs de uma forma que nem eu poderia fazer melhor.

Meus sentimentos estavam totalmente incoerentes junto com os meus pensamentos que giravam numa órbita maluca. Devo estar parecendo um louco porque os passantes olhavam para mim desconfiados.

Por um momento eu consegui anuviar minha mente, fazendo-a se lembrar de que estávamos no meio de uma guerra e eu era um dos combatentes. Com um pânico crescente eu imaginei me esbarrando num Comensal da Morte, ali mesmo na rua. Eu não teria forças para lutar. Era bem capaz de eu acabar deixando o Comensal me matar, sem me defender.

Fiquei em estado de alerta, correndo os olhos pela rua. Mas parecia ser um dia tranquilo, e não havia ninguém suspeito. Aliviado, deixe-me pensar em tudo o que ouvira.

As palavras de Harry penetraram em mim com facadas. Tudo o que eu pensava de mim mesmo foi proferido diante de mim. Uma vergonha sem tamanho se apoderou porque eu tenho certeza que eu devo tê-lo decepcionado, e o pior, eu conseguia ouvir na minha cabeça as vozes de James e Sirius gritando comigo. No instante que Harry me chamou de covarde, era como se os meus dois melhores amigos estivessem na minha frente, dizendo aquelas palavras duras. Soaria como algo que eles diriam. Porém Harry até foi educado – estremeço só de pensar no que Almofadinhas faria comigo se soubesse que eu deixei Tonks sozinha e grávida. Ele não pouparia palavras, ele seria muito capaz de me bater...

Oh! Eu machuquei Harry!

Soltei um gemido de raiva. Caminhei até a praça que era paralela a rua. Se eu continuasse parado da onde estava eram bem capaz de me internarem no hospício. Sentei-me num banco afastado colocando a cabeça entre as mãos, sentido o vento gelado daquele dia nublado.

Novamente a gritaria começou. As vozes de James, Sirius e Harry se debatiam num coro de estourar os tímpanos:

"_Eu nunca teria acreditado. O homem que me ensinou a combater dementadores... Um covarde."_

"_Você deveria sentir vergonha de deixar sua mulher grávida sozinha e desprotegida. Nunca esperei isso de você, Remus!"_

"_Aluado, você vai voltar para a casa nem que para isso eu tenha que te estuporar!"_

- CALEM A BOCA! – gritei espantando os pombos que se aglomeravam na praça. A sorte era que havia poucas pessoas, mas mesmo assim muitos me olharam como um mendigo maluco.

Desisti de ficar sentado e passei a andar. Pelo menos daquela forma a gritaria cessava, apesar das palavras deles continuarem ali.

Depois de quase uma hora andando, a fome bateu, então resolvi parar num _Starbucks _para tomar café da manhã.

Gastei todo o pouco dinheiro de trouxa que eu tinha numa xícara de café puro, pequena, alguns bolinhos de queijo assado e barrinhas de chocolate. Numa mesa afastada, próxima à janela, eu comi vagarosamente e completamente concentrado.

Comendo as barrinhas de chocolate, eu saí novamente para a rua. Eu tinha que admitir que a comida me deixou mais calmo, ainda que eu estivesse num verdadeiro conflito interno.

Contudo, uma coisa era certa: Eu teria que voltar para casa.

Não que eu fizesse isso porque eu não tinha nenhum lugar para ir, mas sim porque durante aquele acesso de raiva eu percebi o quão eu estava errado, não querendo admitir meu erro. Harry estava certo, James estava certo e Sirius estava certo. Eu não era nem digno de entrar na Torre da Grifinória depois dessa minha atitude ridícula.

Eu fugi ao invés de encarar o problema de frente, dar cara a tapa, como dizia Sirius. E daí que eu era um lobisomem? E daí que eu ia ser pai? Era para eu estar pulando de alegria, não abandonando o barco. Eu tomei a decisão mais fácil, a mais _confortável para mim_, porque em nenhum momento eu devo ter pensado de forma sincera sobre meu filho e Tonks. Eu não estava preocupado com a segurança deles, mas sim com a _minha!_ O que seria da minha vida como pai, o que seria da _minha vida_ como marido! Total e escancaradamente egoísta e desprezível!

Suspirei. Não adiantava ir por essa linha de pensamento novamente, me repudiando. Ainda dava tempo de reparar o meu erro.

Eu teria que agradecer ao Harry por ter me feito abrir os olhos, e também me desculpar por tê-lo machucado.

Com esse pensamento, eu fui para casa. Porém uma nova dúvida surgiu: Será que Tonks iria querer me receber de volta?


	3. Final

**Final**

Fitei a bela casa com um nó na garganta. Com as pernas trêmulas adentrei o jardim e cheguei novamente à porta. Uma sensação de _dejá-vú_ tomou conta de mim. Novamente indo para casa, mas dessa vez a surpresa seria a minha volta – se Tonks ainda me quisesse.

Pensar nessa possibilidade me deixava novamente desesperado. Eu imploraria de joelhos se necessário, mas se ela não quiser, seria bom eu já me acostumar com a ideia de ficar só, novamente.

Engolindo em seco e com a cabeça baixa, bati na porta. Só uma batida foi o suficiente para a porta se escancarada, e Tonks aparecer ainda de robe na soleira.

Eu a encarei sem saber o que dizer. Minha língua travou no céu da boca, enquanto o meu coração disputava uma maratona esperando pela reação dela. O pessimismo veio, cogitando a possibilidade de ela bater a porta na minha cara.

Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. Tonks me puxou pelo braço para dentro da casa, pulou no meu pescoço e bateu a porta com o pé.

Seus lábios macios tocaram os meus num beijo apaixonado, em que eu prontamente correspondi. Aquelas terríveis horas pareceram que nunca existiram, era como se eu nem tivesse saído de casa.

Eu já estava começando a ficar sem ar. Ela percebeu, me soltando por uns segundos, sem tirar os braços do meu pescoço. Eu não percebi que eu a tinha levantando do chão e bagunçado seus cabelos.

Tonks havia chorado - isso só de olhar para o seu rosto marcado e os olhos inchados – porém ela sorria radiante para mim, um sorriso que eu não merecia.

- Eu sabia que você ia voltar – ela sussurrou me abraçando com força.

- Me perdoe, eu fui muito idiota...

- _Shh_ – ela me silenciou com um selinho – Já passou, você voltou e está aqui comigo, e é isso que importa.

Sorri de felicidade para ela, levantando-a do chão de novo e a girando. Ela gargalhou alto, e me bateu dizendo que estava ficando tonta e tínhamos que pensar no bebê.

Pousei a mão carinhosamente no seu ventre. Tonks colocou a sua mão junto a minha, sorrindo mais do que nunca.

- Vai dá tudo certo, Remus.

Assenti deixando-me contagiar pela felicidade dela.

- Vem, vou preparar um chocolate quente para nós.

- Você disse chocolate? – brinquei.

Ela revirou os olhos, me puxando para a cozinha.

Era bom estar em casa novamente. E eu estava tão feliz que nem fiz uma careta quando vi novamente a cortinha roxa berrante.


End file.
